uchiha_itachifandomcom-20200213-history
Itachi Uchiha
Itachi Uchiha ''(うちはイタチ, Uchiha Itachi)'', is the story's main protagonist. He is a Jounin of Konohagakure. Background Itachi is the only son, and second child, of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha. He was named after his uncle. Having inherited his parents' skill, he is considered to be one of the stronger ninja of his generation, although he always refuses any such claims. At some point, he graduated from the academy as a genin, and was placed in a team with Hotaru Hozuki and Hisuke Tsukiko, with Suigetsu Hozuki as their jounin-sensei. The three of them later passed the Chuunin exams, and then took the Jounin exams together, aged 16. Personality Itachi has a quiet personality, and has a habit of daydreaming whenever he considers there to be no threat to himself nearby. He is also prone to pushing himself too far, both in training and on missions, leading his older sister to try and keep him in check. He is occasionally described as being naive. However, he also has a nasty temper if provoked enough, usually the result of someone he cares for getting hurt. Appearance Itachi has straight black hair with a dark blue tint, which falls somewhat messily to just above his shoulders. His parting is slightly to the right, and some strands of hair fall between his eyes. His eyes are emerald green and his skin is very pale. He wears a deep blue, long-sleeved top with the Uchiha crest on the back, and dark green jounin trousers. Under his sleeves he wears armbands, which were handmade for him by Mikoto. His katana is worn slung across his back, and he wears his shurikan holster on his right thigh. His shoes are the standard-issue sandals and his lower legs are wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector is wrapped around his left bicep. Abilities Itachi tends to pick up new techniques very quickly, particularly fire and lightning based ones. He has large reserves of chakra, like most Uchiha, and has also inherited his mother's superb control over it. Taijutsu Itachi's taijutsu is above average, but he tends to favour the other disciplines, only using his mother's techniques to enhance his strength when he feels it absolutely necessary, or is angry with the recipient. His speed is also considered to be above that of an average shinobi. Ninjutsu Itachi is very skilled in ninjutsu, largely thanks to his Sharingan, which allows him to learn several in quick succession. He almost exclusively uses fire- and lightning-based, despite being capable of learning others. Genjutsu While Itachi is shown to be very good at dispelling them, he rarely casts them himself, despite having his Sharingan. He generally prefers to use his opponent's own techniques against them instead by reversing their intended targets. Medical Ninjutsu While he is not the designated medic on his team, Itachi has still been taught basic medical ninjutsu by his mother. Doujutsu Sharingan Itachi awoke his Sharingan at an unspecified age. It reached full evolution into three tomoe when he was 16. It is noted that he keeps it active at all times when on a mission, aside from when his teammates force him to rest. Mangekyo Sharingan How Itachi awakens this is unclear, although his uncle is known to have had a hand in it, reassuring Sasuke that they had found a way around the usual rules. It takes the form of three black lightning bolts extending from the pupil to the edge of the iris. Intelligence Itachi is considered to be highly intelligent, and is very good at strategic thinking under pressure. Uchiha Itachi Introduction Arc Itachi is first introduced via his diary, in which he records various events over an unknown period of time. He writes about his teammates and some of the other children his age, and gives a brief oversight into the dynamics between himself and his two siblings. After escaping the fangirls hiding outside his window by slipping out of Mikoto's, who allows it despite her foul mood and even offers to keep them away from him, he heads to the bridge to meet with his team. He is greeted enthusiastically by Hotaru Hozuki and less so by his other teammate Hisuke Tsukiko. His sensei, Suigetsu Hozuki, attempts to tickle him but is thwarted. They then head to an unknown training ground, where Suigetsu informs them that, despite the Jounin exam coming up the following week, they are going on a mission to locate an S-Classed criminal. After hearing that it is a ninja he was named after, Itachi grows upset. He seeks comfort from his two sisters when he returns to his house to collect extra supplies, before leaving with his team, giving his parents the cold shoulder as they pass him. Before long they encounter a member of Akatsuki that Suigetsu recognises, who is revealed to be Kisame Hoshigaki. While words are exchanged between the two males formerly from Kirigakure, Itachi notices another man hanging back behind some bushes and calls for him to come out. He does so, and is revealed to be their target, Itachi Uchiha. Jounin Exam Arc Akatsuki Arc Trivia * Itachi's character song is Dreamer by Supertramp Category:OC Category:Children of canon characters Category:Characters Category:Konohagakure ninja Category:Jounin Category:Male characters Category:Members of the Uchiha clan Category:Chuunin